Vretial Tririas
Vretial Tririas is a young veteran of the Stormbreakers Space Marine Chapter that has been seconded to perform the Long Vigil with the Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos. History Chapter armed with his trusty Stalker Pattern Bolter]] Vretial is very young for a Deathwatch Veteran, having been born only towards the end of the 41st millennium. He made a name for himself as an Ork slayer at a young age, when he grabbed the stalker bolter of his fallen superior and used it to single-handedly take out the Warboss, destroying the xenos' moral even as he routed them from their hiding spots and slew them all. He took a single Ork tooth from the Warboss' mouth as a trophy to celebrate his victory, and has worn it on his waist to every battle since. Vretial has dedicated his life since that battle to the Stalker bolter, training himself to perfection. While ever he wasn't training with his weapon he was learning about his hated foe, weak points, tactics, klan specialities, all was revealed to him, as he learned how to counter them at all ranges. His knife, Boss' End was crafted by him, and is balanced and weighted perfectly for him to use it, and it has tasted the blood of many an Ork since it's creation. The knife is normally kept in a small scabbard on his left shin, where he can keep it out of the way, and out of sight of any would-be ambushers. After many battles, he rose to the rank of Champion within the Stormbreakers Sniper House, learning how to use a sword to its full potential, but always wishing for the kind of rush only his beloved stalker-pattern boltgun could afford him. Once he got seconded to the Deathwatch as a Veteran at about 300.M42, he immediately knew what weapons he would use, his knife Boss' End and his favoured weapon, the stalker bolter. He, like most other Deathwatch Veterans, is adept using all forms of ammunition at all ranges, but favours the highly accurate kraken bolts. Personality As with many Stormbreakers, Vretial has a cool head and is a master tactician, but unlike others, he cares less about the lives of the human populace, and more about the completion of the mission, a trait rewarded by the gruelling challenges that lie ahead of a Veteran selected for Deathwatch duty. Wargear *'Stalker-pattern boltgun' - Hand-crafted for the Deathwatch, the bolters given to Deathwatch veterans are the very best of their kind, thrice-blessed during their creation and their machine spirits attuned to match their user's personality, and even modified to allow the user to select his ammunition type at will. *''Boss' End'' - Vretial's hand-crafted combat knife, perfectly balanced and weighted for use by the marine, his back-up weapon in case of emergency. *'Special Issue Ammunition' - Each member of the Deathwatch is gifted special artificer-crafted bolt shells designed with a special purpose. From the corrosive Hellfire rounds to the armor-piercing Kraken bolts, these specialized rounds give Deathwatch veterans the flexibility to take on any foe. *'Frag and Krak grenades' - Vretial brings several frag and krak grenades into battle with him, strapped to his chest, to help him thin a hoard of foes, or crack heavy armour *'Mk VIII power armour' - Vretial's armour is of the Mk. VIII pattern, with a grenade strap on the front, a small sheath for his knife on his left shin guard and a large Ork's tooth strapped to his belt. See Also *'The Fall of Beekiekrumpah (Short Story)' Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines